world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
043015MelniaMiloko
tumblingThinker TT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 19:38 -- TT: The infirmary door opens, and Melnia walks through. TT: Dagger doesn't acknowledge the new arrival TT: Melni walks over to the cabinet, placing a pack of bandages back into it's rightful place. She pauses and turns around, registering who is in the room with her. "M-Milly? Milly, y-you're ok!" TT: "you talking to me." TT: "U-Uh, yeah" TT: Melnia tilts her head. "I-It's me, M-Mary? Are y-you alright?" TT: "never better." TT: "Y-You're covered in b-bruises" TT: "W-What happened in the v-volcano?" TT: "got a raw deal." TT: "if they ever ask you to make a choice, don't do it." TT: "W-Would you like to talk about it?" TT: "not much to say, met a stubborn lava bitch, had to choose to take her place or leave others behind. nothing special." TT: "wussed out like a bitch. tried to off myself. got caught. and now we're here." TT: "M-Milly.." Melnia takes a step forward, "Y-You tried to.. wh-why?" TT: she shrugs, "seemed like a good idea at the time. didn't think I was worth keeping around anymore." TT: "O-Of course you are! I c-care about you, a l-lot! A-And n-no one wants you to go away.." TT: "don't be so sure." TT: "I k-know I don't. And I'd be willing to b-bet all my s-stuff M-Miss Rubi doesn't either, or M-Mister D-Darmok.." TT: "I never said nobody would miss me when I'm gone. just that there a definitely some people who have every right to be glad when I'm dead. EVEN IF THEY DON'T WANNA ADMIT IT YET!" TT: Melnia recoils back when she yells, but soon steps back. "N-No one would be g-glad if you d-died M-Milly, wh-why would they?" TT: "because." she sighs "I've been a spineless, pathetic, weakling who folded the second someone opposed me." TT: "You aren't a weakling Milly, I k-know you aren't. E-Even if you f-feel w-weak right now, I'm h-here for you." TT: "oh great. another person who won't let me be fucking right for once." TT: "Y-You're right about a lot of things M-Milly. Just not this one." TT: "What makes you think you're a weakling?" TT: "a Muse of Rage gets what she wants. and yet I couldn't find a third option or even barter on the terms. I don't deserve this title." TT: "Y-You were against P-Pele, that means you were against a s-stronger M-Muse of Rage." TT: "so maybe I should have taken her place. gotten out of everyone's hair." TT: "B-But then you'd be gone" TT: "and that's a bad thing why." TT: "B-Bcause, l-like I said, w-we'd miss you, and n-no one would be h-happy with losing you." TT: "so my own personal desires should be second to everyone elses. I done that song and dance before. hated it." TT: *I've TT: "Th-That isn't what I meant.." TT: "what does it matter anyways. I've got nothing but foolish notions of revenge left to keep me going." TT: "Y-You have your f-friends, a-and your q-quadrantmates." TT: "you mean the very same people I'd be saving by dying." TT: "How w-would that save them?" TT: she points to her bruises, "I did these to myself. what happens the next time I lose control and someone else happens to be around." TT: "Then they'll help you, or get someone to help you." TT: "what if I hurt them. or worse." TT: "Well, would you want to hurt them?" Melnia turns around to grab a first aid kit from the cabinet TT: "Rage doesn't give a shit about whether or not you 'want' to do anything. which is frankly a little funny considering it has power over desires." TT: Melnia places the first aid kit next to Melnia, opening it up and taking out some bandages and antibiotics. "You aren't controlled by your aspect, you c-control it. What Rage gives a crud about d-doesn't matter. It's what *you* give a crud about." TT: "A-And, I would like to l-look over your w-wounds, m-make sure they are properly cared for, may I s-see them?" TT: "you sure you want to do that. I can feel bruises on some places I don't know if you'd be comfortable seeing." TT: "It is a purely m-medical context. As long as you are ok with it." TT: "I don't mind." TT: melnia nods, gently picking up Dagger's arm. "This might sting a bit." she sprays some of the antibiotic onto the wounds, wrapping them with bandages. TT: she winces at this, "not so tight. you're not trying to close a wound here." TT: "O-Oh, sorry." Melnia unwraps and rewraps, more gently this time. "S-See, you're still teaching me things.." She moves over to the next arm, looking it over, spraying it with the antibiotics, and wrapping the wounds again. "So, why were you in the infirmary when I got here?" TT: "no real reason. just regretting every action I've taken over the last few days." TT: Melnia sighs. "I see.. well, I'm here if you w-want to talk about it." Melnia moves up to Miloko's face, taking out a small tube of gel. "This will soothe some of the pain of your bruises." She applies some to the bruises on Miloko's face. TT: "I... got really mad at my brother for saving my life." TT: "It's g-good that he did.. and h-how do you feel now?" Melnia continues applying the gel to several bruises TT: "you don't understand. it was like a thousand years for him since he had seen me. and all I did was yell at him and act like a total bitch." TT: "I-If you'd like, I could a-ask him to come here, and you c-could apologize." TT: "not right now. I don't trust myself to not have a repeat of last time." TT: "Ok." Melnia nods, moving down to the bruises on Miloko's legs. "A-Are your i-injuries feeling any b-better?" TT: "they feel fine. thank you Mary." TT: She smiles, nodding again. "It's my pleasure to help a f-friend." TT: She begins to move up the legs, hesitating for a moment, then exhales, starting to rub the gel on the bruises higher up on the legs. TT: "I can do it myself if you don't want to." TT: Melnia turns slightly green with blush. "N-No, i-it's alright." She continues applying the gel, quickly finishing it up. "Th-There, th-that should d-deal with the pain." TT: "yeah. at least until these bandages need to be changed." TT: "D-Don't worry, I'll be available." TT: "seriously, if you aren't comfortable with it you don't have to do it." TT: "I-It's ok. I r-really d-don't mind." TT: "I h-have to b-be able to work past things like that, if I want to h-help in the field." TT: "like I said before, practice on the bodies in the morgue. they won't mind." TT: "Y-Yeah, o-ok." TT: Melnia hands the tube over to Miloko. "I-If you f-feel the pain coming back, r-reapply as needed, but be c-careful to not over use it." TT: "yeah, yeah. I can read the label." TT: "well, I should probably try and figure out what I need to do next. if we can even get past the lava rock." TT: "W-Well, A sp-space player could teleport us, like they did on L-Lobae, but we'd have to make sure Miss Mari is up for it." TT: "that might work." TT: "Wh-What would you do, when we get p-past then?" TT: "I have no idea." TT: "I suppose we'd have to find P-Pele wouldn't we? Sh-She was the denizin.." TT: "I'm not so sure honestly. but I'd still like to go and give her a piece of my mind." TT: "W-Well you'll have to be c-careful." TT: "Y-You sh-should probably get some rest M-Milly, w-would you like me to h-help you to your r-room?" 09:09 TT: "nah. I think I'll chill here a while. but I guess I do have something you could help with real quick. if you don't mind." 09:09 TT: "Sure, what's up?" 09:10 TT: "I need you to check out my ass." 09:10 TT: "You mean m-medically check out, or compliment the v-visual aspects of your behind?" 09:12 TT: "the former. although I wouldn't mind the latter. it's just my tailbone feels pretty sore and it's kind of hard for me to examine it myself." 09:13 TT: "A-All right, l-let me see it." 09:15 TT: "alright." she rolls over onto her stomach 09:20 TT: Melnia flips up the skirt, and pulls Miloko's underwear down a little. "Mmm, l-looks like it's just another bruise.." Melnia applies a little bit of the gel, then puts Miloko's clothes back into position. "G-Geeze, you r-really did a n-number on yourself, are you sure you'll be ok?" 09:23 TT: as Melnia works, Dagger lets out a soft moan and then gets lost in a daze, ignoring the question asked of her 09:23 TT: "M-Milly? Hello?" 09:25 TT: "mmm, don't stop." she still seems lost in her own world 09:28 TT: Melnia blushes a little and shakes Dagger's shoulder. "M-Milly?" 09:30 TT: Dagger's non bruised eye snaps open, "hmm, come again. sorry must've zoned out for a minute there. your hands are super soft, you know that." 09:31 TT: "I s-said, y-you r-really did a number on yourself, a-are you sure you'll be ok?" 09:33 TT: "I uh... yeah, I think I'll be okay. thanks. for being such a good friend." 09:34 TT: "It's m-my pleasure Milly," Melnia smiles. "I c-care about you." 09:38 TT: Dagger blushes then smiles, "better be careful who you say that around. wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I mean, we're just good friends, right." 09:40 TT: Melnia giggles, "W-With how often you m-make those jokes, it's a-almost like you want someone to get the w-wrong idea." 09:46 TT: "I have no idea what you're talking about." 09:49 TT: "O-Ok joker, I have to go t-talk to a few other people, b-but you be careful, o-ok?" 09:51 TT: "alright." she pushes herself up into enough of a sitting position to give Melnia a hug, "see you later." 09:52 TT: Melnia hugs back, mindful of the bruises. "S-See you soon" then leaves the infirmary